


Thunder Makes Her Quake

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: Myka is deeply afraid of thunder. Without her noise canceling headphones, she has to turn to human comfort.





	Thunder Makes Her Quake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for femslash February for abolynn!

“I’m really sorry, Mykes,” Pete apologized. “I’ll buy you a new pair, I swear.”

“It’s fine, Pete,” Myka said trying not to panic at the sight of her noise cancelling headphones cracked and in pieces. She took a deep breath. “I’m just gonna…” She trailed off as she pointed vaguely toward the steps.

Tonight’s weather was predicted to be bad.  _ Really _ bad. It wasn’t that she couldn’t handle a little rain-- rain didn’t bother her-- it was the thunder. When she was around people she could hold it together, because other people being present helped calm her nerves.

But tonight was another story. The wind was already starting to pick up as fat raindrops tapped on the roof of the BnB.

The second she’d discovered noise cancelling headphones, Myka bought a pair. She hadn’t had any trouble sleeping through storms after that. This was the first time in years she was going to have to try.

She’d stopped being allowed to try and crawl into bed with her parents the second she turned 7, but that never stopped her from making a small nest of blankets at the end of her parents bed on the floor. Just being near them gave her comfort.

As she walked up the stairs toward her room, Helena poked her head out just in time to see the worry plain on Myka’s face.

“Are you all right?” Helena asked.

Myka looked up, slighted glazed from being deep in thought. “Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Just Pete. It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Helena gently pressed, eyebrows knit in worry.

“Just tired,” Myka lied. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She quickly closed the door and retreated to her bed. She knew she should brush her teeth and change, but she was too amped. Her anxiety was through the roof and she couldn’t even take a long, hot shower because there were six people living at the BnB… there wasn’t a chance any hot water still existed tonight.

“Breathe, Myka,” she commanded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She decided to get ready for bed so she could get a few hours of sleep before having to fight her fears.

Unfortunately, as predicted, the storm escalated pretty quickly and Myka was awoken by a loud thunderclap.

Myka jolted upright and covered her ears, pulling her legs up to her chest. Her anxiety started in her abdomen and worked its way into a cold, hard ball in her chest-- weighing her down. She struggled to regulate her breathing as she forced herself to think of a solution.

People. The BnB was full of people!

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and huffed. It was 3am. No one would want to be disturbed. She looked at the blankets on her bed and thought about when she used to sleep on her parents’ floor.

Pete and Steve were light sleepers and that was too risky. Claudia and Leena had rooms in a different hall.

That just left Helena.

Myka didn’t really know Helena’s sleeping habits as well as the others’, but at this point, she was willing to take her chances.

She gathered up her blankets and shuffled quickly to Helena’ room, opening the door as quietly as she could. She watched for an indication that she’d been heard, but Helena didn’t move. Myka laid out her bedding on the floor next to Helena’s bed and slowed her breathing to match the other woman’s. Pretty soon she was fast asleep.

***

“Myka?”

_ Shit _ . She hadn’t quite thought out the consequences once morning came.

When she opened her eyes, Helena was crouched down next to her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, much like the night before.

Myka closed her eyes and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, as if trying to rub away the embarrassment she felt. She turned her head to look at Helena who had decided to sit down.

“I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone else,” Myka said seriously.

“I promise,” Helena assured her.

Myka turned her head to face the ceiling. She didn’t want to look at Helena. “I… I’m afraid of thunder. Pete accidentally broke my noise cancelling headphones last night and I can’t sleep without them.”

“Oh, Myka-”

“I know, I know. It’s stupid and I should’ve thought this through and I’m sorry if this is weird and-” Helena cut her off with a gentle touch to the arm.

“Myka, it’s okay. I understand,” Helena told her. “But next time you don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

“I, uh, oh… thank you,” Myka stuttered out. “Hopefully there isn’t a next time. Pete’s ordering me a new pair of headphones today.”

Helena smiled. “The offer still stands. Just in case.”

***

_ “Three months?” _ Myka exclaimed.

They were sitting at the breakfast table and Pete had just informed her that he’d ordered her new headphones… but it was going to take three months to reach them.

“Univille apparently isn’t exactly a high traffic area for deliveries,” Pete said. At least he looked apologetic.

“That’s… quite a long time,” Myka said. They were in the storm season and by the time they arrived, it would be over.

“Here,” Pete fished out a pair of earbud headphones from his pocket. “I know it’s not the same quality, but I even cleaned them off for you to use while you wait.”

Myka gave him a genuine smile. He was trying.

“Thanks, Pete,” Myka said, taking the offered earbuds.

***

The second night Myka was still hesitant. She opened Helena’s door very slowly and stood in the doorway, frozen between her fear of the thunder and her anxiety about waking Helena. She didn’t know how long she’d been standing there when Helena rolled over.

“M’ka?” Helena asked, squinting up at her.

Myka nearly gave up and left when Helena pulled back the covers.

“Come on, dear. It’s alright.”

Not needing anymore coaxing, Myka practically dove into the bed, scooting as close to Helena as she could without actually touching her.

She still shook every time a thunder roll passed by.

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Helena muttered. “Come here.”

Myka melted into Helena’s arms fairly quickly. She was a bit embarrassed and it was quite obvious, as she was very tense.

“Relax,” Helena whispered, stroking Myka’s hair, and pressing Myka’s head further into her chest, forcing Myka to focus on her heartbeat. “That’s it.”

The combination of Helena’s heartbeat, soothing voice, and her hair being stroked calmed Myka down immensely. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep.

***

The next morning they had completely shifted positions. Myka had her arms wrapped around Helena, spooning her as Helena snuggled back into Myka’s chest. Being first to wake, Myka was unsure how to extract herself from the situation without disturbing her bedfellow. Of course by the time she decided she had to do something it was too late and she froze as Helena turned around in her arms, looking directly into her eyes.

“Well good morning,” Helena murmured.

Myka made a move to pull back, but Helena grasped her arms and pulled her closer.

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled, nuzzling into Myka’s shoulder.

Myka was hesitant at first, but she gave in and leaned her head against Helena’s.

***

This went on for weeks as the rainy season in South Dakota dragged on.

Sometimes they’d settle in early and just read. Or sometimes, since Helena was still somewhat new to this century, Myka would share some of her favorite music with Helena via Pete’s borrowed headphones.

Being with Helena almost always successfully made her forget it was storming outside and on the nights that she woke to a crack of thunder, Helena was there to pull her in close and comfort her.

Myka became more confused about her feelings as time went on.

“Mykes! Good news! Your headphones came early!” Pete exclaimed, overjoyed and pretty relieved it didn’t take the three months he’d been told it would.

He presented the box to her with a flourish. “M’lady.”

Myka took the box, extremely grateful. The growing confusion about sleeping in Helena’s bed would finally come to an end and they could stop sneaking around. Well,  _ Myka _ could stop sneaking around. She suspected Helena wasn’t exactly trying to keep it a secret. She glanced up from her breakfast and over at Helena.

She didn’t seem affected either way about Myka getting new headphones.

It wasn’t until it was time to go to bed that Myka saw a hint of sadness in Helena’s eyes as they were saying goodnight.

“It’s probably for the best anyway,” Myka remarked. “Storm season is pretty much over.”

“Of course,” Helena replied. “Goodnight, Myka.”

Still, hours later, Myka couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t storming tonight at all so she hadn’t put on her headphones, but she couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

By 2am, she was just plain tired. She sighed, threw back her covers, and padded down the hall to Helena’s room.

“I was wondering how long it would take,” Helena commented, clearly still very much awake. She pulled back Myka’s side and beckoned her into bed.

Immediately, Helena wrapped her arms around Myka’s middle and laid her head against Myka’s chest.

Myka absentmindedly ran her finger through Helena’s hair.

After a few moments of content silence Myka said, “What are we doing?”

Helena looked up at her. “We’re trying to sleep, dear.”

Myka shifted Helena off of her as she sat up.

Helena followed suit, realizing that Myka had been serious. “What’s the matter?”

“I… I can’t keep sleeping with you- I mean! In your bed,” Myka stumbled out.

“Is that what this is about? You think the others will think we’re doing more than sleeping?” Helena asked.

Myka closed her eyes real tight and scrunched up her face. When she opened her eyes Helena was looking at her with concern. It was clear that she wanted to reach forward and comfort Myka as she had been doing the last few weeks, but she refrained due to the situation.

“I’m afraid  _ I  _ want to do more,” Myka said quietly.

Helena chuckled. “Myka, you act like that’s a bad thing. You may be more observant between you and Pete, but sometimes you’re oblivious.”

“What do you-”

Her question was cut off by Helena’s soft lips on hers. Myka melted into the kiss as Helena deepened it, her hands instinctively wrapping around Helena’s back to bring her closer.

Helena softly bit down on Myka’s bottom lip causing her to gasp.

When they pulled apart, Helena smiled. “I’ve been watching you bite that lip for a long time. I couldn’t pass up my own opportunity.”

“Well I’m certainly not tired anymore,” Myka admitted.

Helena shifted herself, straddling Myka’s lap, looking straight into her eyes. “Neither am I.”


End file.
